


I saw it on Glee

by givebackmylifecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff no angst, Jock Dean, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nerd Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebackmylifecas/pseuds/givebackmylifecas
Summary: Football player Dean decides to ask out his long-time crush, the nerdy Castiel Novak on Valentine's Day, but thanks to some football players and a misunderstanding, things don't quite go to plan.Hooray for fluffy HighSchool!Destiel!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T only for the minor swearing and also a trigger warning for extremely minor homophobia and homophobic language.

Dean Winchester was a man on a mission. He had come to school early, on Valentine’s Day, because today was the day he would finally ask out Castiel Novak.

He had a bag full of rose petals and shiny paper hearts in his left hand and a bouquet of peonies in the other, because he knew from watching the other boy that they were Castiel’s favourite.

Sure, this wasn’t manly and he knew his friends on the football team were likely to tease him, but he didn’t care. He had liked Castiel from afar since freshman year and now four years later, he had had enough. He had never spoken much with Castiel, but he watched him enough to know that he was a sweet, kind person who didn’t deserve to be ignored by most or shoved into lockers by a few idiots. Castiel was shy, nerdy and whenever he was asked a question he blushed and pushed his thick glasses higher up his nose and Dean thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen – not that he’d ever tell anyone that.

Dean could just imagine him blushing, his blue eyes sparkling as Dean stepped forward to give him the flowers. But first, he had some work to do, hopefully he could finish before the rest of the student body arrived. 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel is in a foul mood. He had woken up to a Valentine’s Day e-card from Charlie and Gilda, which reminded him of just how alone he was. He was served heart-shaped pancakes by his sister Anna, which he promptly dumped in the trashcan. He dresses in his most drab sweater to match his rapidly darkening mood and leaves the house later than he planned because he can’t find his contacts and ends up having to wear his stupid glasses.

When he gets to school, he is tripped twice and shoved into three different lockers before he gets to his own.

He finally reaches his locker and keeps a wary eye on the school quarterback Dean Winchester who is hovering suspiciously close to him, even though his locker is on the other side of the school.

A sense of dread fills Castiel, as he notices several members of the football team join Winchester. Why are they here and why is Winchester still watching him? Granted he had never participated in the rest of the team’s torment of Castiel, but that doesn’t mean Castiel trusts him.

He turns away from Winchester and rips open the door to his locker, only the moment he does a mountain of rose petals and glittering confetti cascade down on his head. He looks up and sees an empty box balancing above his head and a cord leading from it that had apparently been attached to his locker door.

He turns around, brushing the confetti from his hair, to see Dean Winchester staring at him with a stupid, dopey grin on his face and feels his stomach tighten with surprise and fear. What is happening? Is someone actually trying to do something nice for him?

And then he hears the laughter and his heart sinks and he knows this has just been a prank.

“Hey Novak! Guess you finally got the fairy dust you’ve been waiting for, huh fag?”, Gordon Walker yells at Cas, who feels the tears rush to his eyes. He grabs his bag and pushes past the football team, all of whom are laughing their asses off. All except for Dean Winchester, who looks like someone just kicked his puppy.

Cas sprints down the hallway and out of the building, ending up on his knees in the parking lot. He hears someone call his name, and he curls in on himself, hoping to avoid the blows that are sure to come raining down on him. When a few moments pass and Castiel is still unhurt, he looks up to see Dean Winchester sitting beside him, staring forlornly at his boots.

“I’m sorry Cas.”, he says quietly. “I should have known…”

“Should have known what Winchester? That by dumping a load of pink crap on me on Valentine’s Day you’d humiliate me and remind me of just how alone I am in one go? Well congratulations, you knew and you succeeded, so leave me the fuck alone!”, Castiel swears at the football player, getting to his feet and making to leave, but suddenly Dean grabbs his arm.

“Cas, that’s… that’s never what I intended. I just thought- “, Dean begins, but Castiel interrupts him.

“Thought what? That it would be a harmless prank? Just something funny for you and your friends to laugh at?”, Cas yells. What he doesn’t expect is for Dean to yell right back at him.

“Goddamn it Cas, would you let me finish my sentence?”, he shouts and Castiel stares at him. Why is Dean angry? “I didn’t mean to embarrass you or anything like that, I just... I saw it on “Glee” – my brother makes me watch it with him – and I just, I guess I thought it would be cute.”

“You watch “Glee”?”, Castiel asks and Dean glares at him.

“That’s all you got from that? I was going to ask you out. I thought this was the way to go, but clearly not. I really am sorry they laughed at you, here take these.” Dean pulls a bunch of slightly rumpled peonies from inside his letterman jacket and hands them to Castiel. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go somewhere where less people yell at me.” This time Dean is the one who got up to leave and Castiel almost lets him go, he is so shocked that Dean Winchester, star of the football team and ladies’ man extraordinaire actually wants to go out with him. Thankfully, the shock wears off before Dean disappears completely. Castiel runs after him, clutching the flowers tightly in his hand.

“Dean, wait!”, he calls and the green-eyed football player stops and turns to look at him. “These are peonies.”, Castiel says, nodding at the flowers.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Yes I know, Cas, I bought them.”

Cas nods, blushing slightly. “Yes, sorry, it’s just… these are my favourite flowers, how did you know.”

This time it is Dean’s turn to blush and he stares at his boots as he answers. “Yeah, I… uh, I heard you talking to that red-head about them in junior year.”

Cas stares at him. “Junior year? And you remember that?”

If possible, Dean looks even more embarrassed now. “You’re hard to forget.”, he mumbles and Castiel can’t help but smile shyly at him. Who knew Dean Winchester could be such a romantic?

“So, ahem, wasn’t there something you wanted to ask me?”, Castiel asks Dean, gently nudging him in the ribs so he’ll stop staring at his boots.

Dean looks up at him. “What?”

Castiel grins. “Well you said you wanted to ask me out, but you haven’t actually asked yet so…”, he trails off and Dean smirks at him, a bit of his usual cockiness reappearing.

“Alright then bossypants.”, he says, grinning at Cas. “Would you like to have dinner with me, tonight at the Roadhouse?”

Cas pretends to deliberate a bit and then his face splits into a huge grin. “Yes Dean, I would be honoured to go on a date with you.”

“You would?”, Dean asks, looking surprised and Cas grins even wider and nods. “Okay, great! I’ll pick you up at seven. I, uh, kind of know where you live so… I guess I’ll see you this evening.” He waves kind of awkwardly at Cas and starts to head back into school. Cas smiles at what a dork the captain of the football team actually is, as he turns around to go and collect his bag from where he left it on the ground.

Suddenly Dean comes sprinting back towards him and Cas’ stomach flutters. Is this the part where Dean reveals it’s all just an elaborate joke?

“Hey, Cas.”, Dean pants, slightly out of breath. “Sorry, I just realised I forgot something.”

Cas frowns. “What did you forget?”, he asks.

“This.” Dean says and without any more warning, he leans forward and captures Cas’ lips with his own. Dean’s lips are soft and warm and Cas moans into the kiss without meaning to as Dean pulls him even closer.

The break apart a little breathless and Dean grins Cas. “Alright, now that that is taken care of, we should probably get to class.”

Dean laces their fingers together and leads a shell-shocked Cas back towards school, grinning all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that, I wrote more high school fluff. I must be going soft, or maybe I'm just procrastinating instead of writing my essay, we may never know the true reason I wrote this... Anyway drop me a Comment or a Kudos if you liked this, or say hi on tumblr (@givebackmylifecas)


End file.
